Stranger in Earthland
by Zm93
Summary: A certain girl gets stuck in Fairy tail universe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pantherlily pulls the tied up Lisanna in front of the shocked Fairy tail members.

"Hey,let me go!"she yells at the cat who ignored her.

"Lisanna?""It can't be.."Natsu and Erza mutter but couldn't complete the sentence.

Gajeel walked up to her with a serious look"You girl,don't talk to my cat like that"

He tried to intimidate her but clearly failed as she looked him blankly.

"Get away from her!"a loud yell came followed by someone crashing on top of Gajeel's head.

Gajeel is slammed to the ground while a girl with long black hair puts her hands on her feet in pain.

"Damn!His head is hard as metal"she grunted as a large piece of cloth covered where Gajeel laid.

"Hikari,you're alive!"Lisanna exclaimed and the other girl lifted the cloth over head to look at her.

She then noticed the rope tying her hands and followed it to a small black exceed holding it.

The moment she realised it was Pantherlily,one of the Generals of Edolas Army,her face twisted in anger and pulled out a dagger from under the black coat she was wearing and nearly charged at him.

"Hikari stop!"Lisanna said as she stood between her and the exceed.

Hikari was puzzled by this and said"What are you doing?I'll cut the rope and you run for it"

She walked up to her and held her hands,lowering the dagger.

Lisanna smiled with her eyes glistening"It's alright.I've returned home."

She said that and looked towards the Fairy tail members standing behind who now look more confused.

"Hi...everyone"Lisanna greeted them awkwardly.

* * *

The group reached outskirts of Magnolia while walking and Lisanna telling them what had happened during her time in Edolas.

Hikari also chipped in on where she had been during all the action.

"I was so worried when you got left behind during teleportation of our guild"Lisanna said.

"So was I but I was somehow able to avoid been seen by Erza Knightwalker and her men"Hikari said and looked over to Erza"You look absolutely like her"

"I know this is confusing but they are counterparts of people in Edolas"Lisanna told her before Erza could say something.

"But he is from Edolas,correct?"she looked at him with scornful expression.

"Hey girly!Don't think I've forgotten you kicking in on my head"Gajeel said in anger.

"I saw threatening my friend metalhead so I let go of my makeshift parachute to land hard on you.

My feet are still sore"she talked back at him only making him angrier.

"So that's what that cloth was for"Natsu chuckled"The metalhead sure got a hit"

"You want to fight,firebreath"Gajeel raised his fist at him and Natsu also responded similarly"I'm all fired..."

"Enough!"Erza said threateningly,stopping their fight.

Lisanna giggled and then remembered something"I suppose your power is magic based after all"

The others perked up on this and Erza asked

"You also got sucked up by reverse anima.

I had been meaning to ask you that what is your magic."

Hikari looked thoughtful for a moment"It's kind of hard to explain but my power is called _Imagine breaker."_

She paused for a moment before continuing

"My...my brother and I had this power as long as we could remember"

Natsu looked excited on hearing this.

"I have never this kind magic before but I want to test it by fight you and your brother"

Hikari looked away with somber expression.

"I don't know where he is"

"Natsu!"Lisanna hissed at him for upsetting her and he even felt guilty for bringing it up.

* * *

Lisanna had a tearful reunion with her siblings,Mirajane and Elfman.

They were exhausted and it was getting dark so they decided to head home and tell the guild about what happened tommorow.

Lisanna introduced Hikari Kamijou as her friend from Edolas and asked if they could stay with them,which they happily agreed.

At night,in privacy of her room,Lisanna talked with Hikari.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone you aren't from Earthland.

They wouldn't judge you for it "

Hikari just shrugged

"After one month of being stuck at Edolas I ended up here.

I don't really care what other would think,I _need_ to get home"

Lisanna looked at her with determination

"And I will help you to get you home.

While I really enjoyed being friends as we both hid our origin and could tell each other about our lives back home,it will be selfish of me to keep you here"

Hikari sighed and laid on the futon,her back facing her friend

"Well,I'm going to sleep now.

Goodnight"

Lisanna also said goodnight and laid on her bed.

But Hikari knew she had too much on her mind to sleep that night.

 **A/N : Takes place right after Edolas arc.**

 **Hikari Kamijou is my OC,the same one from my other fic _The Imagine Breaker siblings_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone in Fairy tail guild was shocked on seeing Lisanna alive and return from Edolas.

Master Marakov welcomes her back and she introduces her friend from Edolas to everyone.

Soon the guild is having a party and Lisanna shows Hikari around the guildhall.

"Hey new girl,let's have a drink"Cana said drinking beer out of a barrel.

"No thanks,I don't really drink much"Hikari responded.

She doesn't really drink at all.

They make their way to the second floor and watch a brawl which suddenly erupted.

"Wow,they are really going at it"Hikari commented.

Lisanna giggled at that

"It's what makes fairy tail feels like home."

Lucy came to stand next to them and sighed

"As usual Natsu started yet another brawl"

Lisanna looked down and spotted Natsu raising his fire coated fists with a mischevious grin.

"Glad he is the same as I remember"

Hikari looked at Lisanna and swore seeing fondness in her eyes.

"Say,do you...like Natsu?"

They heard a sound and turned towards Lucy who was clutching her knee in pain after hitting a nearby table.

"Lucy are you alright?"Hikari asked

"Yeah!I'm fine"she said a bit too quickly and stumbled away.

Lisanna meanwhile stood there,face red with embarrassment.

"It's not like that!"she shook her head and hands fervently in denial

Hikari thought there was something more that but decided not to push it.

Lisanna decided to change the subject

"Anyways,I was thinking of going for a job today.

I have to assure my siblings it will not be anything dangerous.

Would you like to come?"

Hikari raised her shoulders and smiled

"Sure,why not"

 **A/N : As you may notice,this will be Nali as Lisanna is demonized too much by Nali fandom**


End file.
